Various lamps which include light source-lamp-shade combinations have been proposed. To direct the light, such lamp-shades frequently include reflector elements. If the lamp-shade-reflector combination is to direct the light into various positions, it is necessary to include a connection between the housing, which includes the socket, and the lamp, which is rotatable or movable. Such a connection, frequently, is undesirable since it may include sliding contacts and terminals, subject to malfunction and high assembly costs.